1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to call processing systems, and more specifically, to a system and method for providing conference call features.
2. Related Art
Conference call capabilities are widely used in today's business and industry. Such capabilities allow a party to set up a telephone call in which numerous parties can participate in a meeting or conference via telephone. Through the use of conference calling, meetings between various parties at various distant locations are routinely conducted without the need to expend time and money to travel to the meeting location.
In some offices, telephones are provided with the ability to set up a conference call. In such an office, the party setting up the conference calls each of the conference participants, one at a time. As each participant is called, he or she is added to the conference. When all participants have been called, the conference call can begin. In other environments, an operator dedicated to handling conference calling functions is provided to set up the conference call. In such an environment, the operator contacts each conference participant to set up the conference call.